


Lights, Camera, and... crushes??

by alternativekpop



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), ygtb - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- YouTubers, Fluff, I still don't know how to tag :|, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Jihoon has always known Seunghun was within reach of him, but chose to stay away. So, when he tries to set up his friends and Seunghun wants to join- how does he get himself out of this?aka2hoon youtuber au where Jihoon fanboys about Seunghun while being a pretty successful youtuber himself. Jihoon tries to put dodam together but ends up getting his own love story.





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no idea where I am going with this... but I made it anyways... :P

**Seunghun**

  * Age: 20
  * Channel: Seunghunnies
  * Famous youtuber
  * Does singing covers but occasionally other stuff as well
  * Is a calm but fun and happy dude
  * Best friends with Byunggon
  * Close friends: Doyoung, Hyunsuk, and Byunggon



 

**Byunggon**

  * Age: 21
  * Doesn't have an account but is famous for his features.
  * Features as a rapper on Hyunsuks and Seunghuns covers
  * Is dating Hyunsuk
  * Adopted Doyoung
  * Lowkey coward but is a chill, fun and goofy person
  * Best friends with Seunghun **** ~~~~
  * Is friends with Seunghun, Doyoung, and Yedam 



 

**Hyunsuk**

  *  Age: 20
  * Channel: GoYardGang
  * Most famous youtuber in the group next to Yedam
  * Posts fashion, rapping, and vlog material
  * Is dating Byunggon
  * Adopted Doyoung
  * Savage and petty but is also forever bullied by his friends
  * Close friends: Jihoon, Yedam, Seunghun, Doyoung and Jeongwoo



 

**Doyoung**

  * Age: 16
  * Doesn't have a channel, but dances on the streets and for performances
  * Helps Hyunsuk with his fashion videos occasionally
  * Is evil to his hyungs(minus Yedam) but is an adorable bean otherwise
  * Seems like a confident person but has a really low self confidence in reality
  * Has a crush on Yedam but refuses to accept someone could like him
  * Was adopted by Hyunsuk and Byunggon, whom he sees as parental figures
  * Goes to school with Yedam, and Jeongwoo
  * Friends: Byunggon, Seunghun, Yedam, Jeongwoo, and Hyunsuk



 

**Yedam**

  * Age: 16
  * Channel: Yedamn
  * Is the most famous in the group
  * Does singing covers as well as the occasional vlog
  * Has a gigantic crush on Doyoung
  * Housemates with Jihoon
  * Most pure in his group of friends
  * is kind, and caring but is also occasionally savage when necessary
  * Is friends with everyone



 

**Jeongwoo**

  * Age: 15
  * Channel: Junguwu
  * Recently started a singing channel that is getting popular fast
  * Is secretly dating Haruto but doesn't want anyone knowing
  * Yedam Fanboy
  * Savage as hell
  * Loves his hyungs lowkey, but mostly just makes fun of them
  * Friends with Haruto, Yedam, Hyunsuk, Jihoon 



 

**Haruto**

  * Age: 15
  * Lives in Japan
  * Channel: Watanabe
  * Has a channel for rapping and vlogs
  * Met Jeongwoo online and they started dating 
  * Haruto's friends know about their relationship but Jeongwoo refuses to tell his friends
  * Confidence level: 1000000000000



 

**Jihoon**

  * Age:19
  * Channel:HappyHoon
  * Has a channel for dancing, vlogs, and the occasional singing cover
  * Biggest Seunghun fanboy ever
  * Happy Virus
  * Always tried to meddle in order for his friends to be happy
  * Housemates with Yedam
  * Friends: Jeongwoo, Yedam, and Hyunsuk




	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghun releases a video to which Jihoon fanboys before going to film one of his own with his squad.  
> Warning: HOT TEA IS SPILT (nothing you don't already know though :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am not gonna lie... I have never written this kind of style in my LIFE. I usually stick to serious stuff when writing anything but I always read fics like this so I wanted to try it out for myself I guess? Here goes nothing...

“One, Two, Three… Hey guys. I’m Seunghun, as you probably know, and today I have a cover of I’m Not Sorry by Dean with my best friend Byunggon! We have been working on this for a while together so I hope you guys enjoy.” Seunghun greeted his ‘audience’ as he moved to stand in the middle of the empty room beside Byunggon who was crouching on the floor.

    As the music started Seunghun started to sing and move in synchronization to Byunggon. For this particular video, the dance moves were simple but the vocals made up for it. Seunghun hit high notes and sang the song like it was made for him. Then, as quickly as it had started, Byunggon was ending the song with the last line as the music faded out.

    “I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry, baby.”

    Seunghun smiled as they stood still for a few seconds before exclaiming “That is it for today guys! Thank you so much for watching. I couldn’t have done this without my talented and amazing best friend. You can find more of Byunggon’s amazing stuff at his channel ‘Byunisaur’. Please comment and subscribe down below. I would say see you guys next week, but the surprise for the 1 million followers is coming up so I might see you guys a bit sooner.” Seunghun winked, “So see you guys soon and thanks for all your support!”

* * *

    The screen went black as the video ended on Jihoons phone. He stared at the empty screen in awe for a couple moments before running into Yedams room while screaming incomprehensibly. “Yedam! Seunghun is so talented! Like when will your favs ever? He is so handsome and his voice could kill a greek god and-”

    “Woah! First of all, calm down hyung. Second of all, why don’t you just meet him? You do realize that it was Hyunsuk hyung’s boyfriend who was in the video with him, right? They are best friends so I don’t see why you don’t just ask Hyunsuk hyung to set you guys up?” Yedam asked confused.

    “Oh my gosh. I could never meet him. It would be way too embarrassing. Can you imagine, meeting up with him only for me to trip on my face or something like that? I would die. Like burrow my own grave and bury myself alive kinda die.” Jihoon flopped onto Yedams bed.

    “Hyung, you are a dancer, your balance is impeccable. Also, you aren’t a bad dancer either according to the number of subscribers you have. So out of all things, I don't think your sense of balance should be a concern.” Yedam reassured.

    “Maybe... but for now, I am perfectly happy being his fan. Anyways, are you ready to go over to Hyunsuks to film?”

    “Yup. Just give me a second to grab my stuff.”

* * *

    “Hey, guys! It’s your boy Jihoon! Today isn’t a dance video but more of a vlog day. I am here at the beach with my boys Hyunsuk hyung, Jeongwoo, and Yedam! Right now we are just setting up the camp stuff so we can have an aesthetic night filled with fun and spilt tea~. How do you feel Hyunsuk hyung?”

    “I just can’t believe you convinced me to do this. I am supposed to be on a date with Byunggon hyung right now!” Hyunsuk pouted.

    “It’s ok hyung! You spend all your time together anyways! It's important to give your neck a break from having to reach up to him all the time!” Jeongwoo screamed from behind the camera.

    “Bish, don’t be jealous just because the love of my life and I are dating while you can’t even find yours!” Hyunsuk yells before the camera spins and the screen goes black for a second.

    Suddenly, Jihoons face appears as he runs a hand through his wet hair and says “Ok, so as you can see, we all got wet. This is because Hyunsuk hyung can’t take a hit and chased us all into the water. So now we had to change clothes in order to eat dinner.”

    “Don’t blame me. Do you want someone to cook these hamburgers or not?” Hyunsuk retorted.

    “Sorry hyung. You know how much we value your cooking.” Yedam smiled.

    “Yedam, you are an actual angel therefore you get the best burger. See Jeongwoo? Yedam has his priorities set straight.” Hyunsuk nodded in approval.

    “I apologize for hyung, but nothing about ANY of us is straight.” Jeongwoo cackled in the background.

    “ANYGAYS, I am gonna sign off for a bit. Hyunsuk hyung looks like he is going to flip over the barbeque and as a growing starved boy I cannot allow that to happen.” Jihoon ended.

* * *

    “So we are back with FIREWORKS,” Jihoon screamed into the camera.

    “Who thought this was a good idea?” yelled Jeongwoo as he held his sparkler as far away as possible.

    “I did bitch so stop being a coward and deal with it,” Jihoon responded as Yedam started playfully chasing Jeongwoo with a sparkler in his hand.

    As Yedam was chasing Jeongwoo, he accidentally bumped over and doused one of the fireworks Hyunsuk had set up in the background. “Oh, shit” Jeongwoo paled.

    “Jeongwoo, Yedam. Come over here.” Hyunsuk smiled eerily as he walked towards the two youngest to which they bolted away.

    Hyunsuk then turned over to Jihoon who had started backing away before chasing after him as well. The last thing you could see before the camera going black was Hyunsuk running towards Jihoon.

* * *

    “Ok, well that is it for today guys! I want to thank my friends Jeongwoo, Yedam and Hyunsuk for being in this video with me. Despite their stupidity, I am grateful to have them as friends.”Jihoon started as he motioned to his friends around the campfire.

    “Awww! We love you too hyung! Even if you never buy us food and make fun of us and are just generally a horrible person.” Jeongwoo said with a cute smile on his face. Yedam and Hyunsuk laughed at their maknaes evilness.

    “Ok, I am going to end it here before this SLANDER gets any worse. Subscribe to them at ‘GoYardGang’, ‘Jeonguwu’, and ‘Yedamn’. But more importantly, subscribe and comment down below to me! Bye guys. See you next week.” Jihoon smiled at the camera before ending the video. “Ok, so I can edit that when I get home. But more importantly TEA TIME.”

    Everyone automatically looked to Yedam who shifted in his seat. “What are you guys looking at me for?”He uttered nervously.

    Jeongwoo looked at Yedam while deadpanning “You can’t avoid us so just spill already hyung.”

    Hyunsuk gave Yedam another a terrifying smile while replying, “Why dearest Yedam, the pure child of this group, the saviour of the younger generation Jeongwoo ruins-”.

    “Hey!”

    “-and most importantly, the only one of us with almost no romantic experience… I heard you met someone in school?”

    “Jihoon! You ratted me out?” Yedam panicked.

    “Wait. You actually did meet someone!?” Hyunsuk said surprised while Jeongwoo just facepalmed.

    “I can’t believe you fell for that hyung. I thought better of you. You are on the same level of idiocy as Doyoung hyung now.” Jeongwoo chastised.

    At the mention of Doyoung, Yedam face went red as he muttered: “Doyoungie isn’t that bad…”.

    “Oh come on! Really? Doyoung hyung?” Jeongwoo threw his hands up in exasperation.

    “Wait, who’s Doyoung?” Hyunsuk asked.

    “Doyoung is a friend and classmate of Yedam. I am pretty sure he is also friends with Seunghun and Byunggon.” Jihoon answered. He remembered seeing Doyoung in one of Seunghuns video's a couple weeks ago. 

    “Wait. Doyoung? Like, ‘Dobby’ Doyoung? You like my son?” Hyunsuk clarified.

    “I didn't know he was your kid hyung! But umm, yeah. I do really like him. But I swear have no bad intentions in liking him.” Yedam rushed to say.

    “Oh my god. Take him. Marry him. Train him to be a good son and to stop being the spawn of Satan. You are a good bean, don’t let Doyoung taint you. Oh dear lord. What if Doyoung ruins my only good friend?” Hyunsuk worried.

    “... aren’t you supposed to be protective over your children?” Jeongwoo wondered aloud.

    “Not when they are the spawn of Satan and a living angel is willing to date them.” Hyunsuk deadpanned. The entire group laughed in agreement to the statement. 

    Jihoon yawned before stating “Ok guys, we should go to sleep now, if we stay up anymore then we won’t be able to wake up in time to drive home before dark.”

    As all the boys agreed, Yedam and Jihoon went to their tent while Jeongwoo and Hyunsuk went to theirs. While Yedam fell asleep immediately, Jihoon stayed up for a bit- thinking about Doyoung and how happy he made Yedam. His thoughts then eventually travelled to the Seunghun video he watched earlier that day. Before long, Jihoon fell asleep to the thought of Seunghun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this weird beginning chapter. I tried to make it somewhat amusing but idk :/
> 
> I look forward to any comments or critiques you guys have!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wakes up to both Seunghuns voice and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Congrats to all the boys who debuted- you all worked hard to earn your spot :)  
> Also, I am trying to post one chapter per day? But I don't know if I can do that on weekends :(  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> (Ps. I am sorry for the short chapter!!)

    Jihoon woke up to Seunghun singing D(Half Moon) by Dean the next morning. He smiled at the sound of Seunghuns voice before turning the alarm off. He turned to his right to see Yedam still sleeping beside him. He tried to go back to sleep, but he eventually decided that sleep was no longer an option before leaving the tent. As he left the tent, he could see the sun rising over the water. ‘ _Hmmm it’s pretty, but still to early for this_.’ He thought sleepily before heading over to the restrooms.

    While walking towards the restrooms, he heard a laugh from one of the beach docks. He followed the sound to see Jeongwoo on his phone smiling in a way Jihoon had never seen before.

    “Haruuuu. You can’t just say stuff like that! What if someone hears me?” Jihoon watched Jeongwoo from afar in confusion as he strained to hear the other voice on the line.

    “Well, I may not be fine with someone else hearing my boyfriends cute laughter, but if one of your friends found out- then I wouldn’t be against that…” Jihoon heard the voice on the line say.

    Now Jihoon was just confused. ‘ _Jeongwoo had a boyfriend?_ ’ He pondered. But before he could dwell on his thoughts, Jeongwoo was speaking again.  

    “Watanabe Haruto. I am not having this conversation with you again. I do care about you but I don’t want my friends knowing just quite yet.”

    This time, the voice on the line was too quiet for Jihoon to hear from his distance. As he tried to get a bit closer to hear better, he tripped over a wedge in the dock and fell over. Jeongwoo spun around in surprise. ' _Dancer and impeccable balance my ass, Yedam_.' Jihoon thought. 

    “Hyung?”

    Jihoon stood up and attempted to act normal by leaning on a post- “Hey Jeongwoo! I didn’t see you there. How are you doing this fine morning? The sunrise looks gorgeous right-” Jihoon rambled.

    “-Hyung. It’s ok. You heard me right?” Jeongwoo interrupted as he smiled sadly.

    Jihoon sighed, “Yeah. I am sorry for eavesdropping, but why did you hide this from us?”

    Jeongwoo simply stared down at the ground- not looking at Jihoon. Suddenly a soothing voice come from his phone causing both boys to jump in surprise, “Hey Jeongwoo. It’s ok. Just explain it to him. You can do this. He is your friend- he isn’t going to judge you. Besides, if he does- I’ll come to Korea to kick his ass. Hyung or not. Do you want me to stay on the line, or do you want me to give you some time alone?”

    “Nononono. Stay on the line Haru. Please.” Jeongwoo begged

    “Ok ok. I am not going to leave you. Now, you have the most handsome boyfriend in the world- and it is about time you started gloating about it.” ‘Haru’ joked.

    Jeongwoo laughed, and thanked ‘Haru’ before turning towards Jihoon and facing him with serious eyes. “Hyung! I have a boyfriend. His name is Haruto Watanabe-”

    “Wait like the famous Haruto Watanabe? The Japanese rapper that pisses off Hyunsuk hyung because of how famous he is getting?” Jihoon questioned.

    “Umm, yeah. I met him online when he commented that he liked one of my covers. I didn’t know he was famous so we talked like normal friends until someone mentioned the comment and it became a big thing. I freaked out so much at that time because I was like ‘What? The idiotic yet sweet person I have been talking to is famous?’ ”Jeongwoo laughed before continuing.

    “To be honest I felt a bit betrayed. Haruto had become someone I liked romantically over the span of those texts and he had never even told me once that he even posted his raps. So I started to ignore him out of salt. Then one day- I see Haruto blowing up on twitter because of a video no one understood. So I watched to see what it was about and I saw that he had confessed to me secretly through an joke only we know. Ever since then we have been dating. I didn’t want to tell you guys because Haruto is overseas, Hyunsuk hyung doesn’t like him, and most of all; we don’t know how this relationship will work. So far it has been amazing but I don’t want to burden you guys with it, if it goes downhill.”

    “Which it won’t! Because I am the best boyfriend ever and clearly Jeongwoo loves me too much to leave me.” Haruto boasted.

    “Try me, Haru. I could go and date Jihoon hyung right now, you know?” Jeongwoo teased.

    “Jihoon. That dude? One, I am so much better looking. Two, Jihoon stand further away from my boyfriend- I no longer trust you.” Haruto demanded.

    “I have no intentions to date evil children- I can assure you.” Jihoon replied. “But Jeongwoo, I am happy you told me. Even if this relationship does go downhill- it is not a burden to us at all. We want to be there for you in good and bad times. That’s what friends are for right?”

    “Yeah. Thank you hyung.” Jeongwoo beamed before going in for a hug.

    “Ok, stop this madness. Jihoon, take like 20 more steps back. I don’t want you near my boyfriend when he is being cute like this and no hugging is allowed.” Haruto interrupted.

    “Haru, why are you like this?” Jeongwoo sighed while Jihoon laughed.

    “I am going to go wash up, come join me after you are done, ok?” Jihoon winked playfully.

    “Sure hyung! I will be there soon.” Jeongwoo smiled back.

    As Jihoon walked away he could hear Jeongwoo laughing and Haruto worrying,“Nopenopenope. You will not be washing up with him. Isn’t that like cheating? He could take advantage of you! Jeongwoo you may be evil, but you are small and fragile and what if he does something? I don't trust him woo. He is suspicious. SUSPICIOUS with a capital everything!”

    Jihoon chuckled to himself as he walked away. He wouldn’t tell the other boys, but he hoped Jeongwoo would. Even if Jeongwoo was the youngest and acted like a brat, he was in fact one of the most mature out of all of them. Jihoon has always known that Jeongwoo only pretends to be annoying but it still put a smile on his face to think about how much Jeongwoo valued their opinion. For maybe the first time in his life, Jihoon was happy he woke up early.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Would you guys want a chapter specifically about how Hajeongwoo got together? Like their story?  
> 2\. Thank you for reading this! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> 3\. I would love for your comments on the fic and on question1 up above ^^


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is a softie and Yedam abuses roommate rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am super sorry for not updating recently! I swear I will try to update more often from now on.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

    By the time Jeongwoo rejoined the group, the rest of the boys were eating their breakfast. He silently slipped into the spot beside Jihoon before hissing quietly to him, "Haruto refused to let me leave the call because of you."

    Jihoon laughed before silently apologizing to the youngest. Hyunsuk had heard the laugh and turned towards the pair with curious eyes. Jeongwoo dismissed their questions with a wave of his hands and a "Don't worry about it." before grabbing some breakfast for himself.

    Hyunsuk eyed the both of them suspiciously before continuing his sentence, “So the plan is to drive back now so that we can get back before the sun sets. Then I can drop off Jihoon and Yedam before dropping off Jeongwoo and heading home for some actual sleep cause I didn't get any last night. Cough Cough Jeongwoo, Cough Cough.”

    Jeongwoo eyes dramatically widened at the last words, “What do you mean hyung. I am a wonderful tent-mate! I sleep like an angel.”

“Ya. Like the angel Lucifer.” retorted Hyunsuk.

Yedam laughed before telling them, “Before we start another conversation about Jeongwoo’s weird sleeping habits, we should start packing our stuff to leave.”

Jihoon and Hyunsuk immediately agreed and the three walked away to pack their stuff as Jeongwoo ran after them shouting, “Wait for one second! What do you mean by _ another _ conversation!”

* * *

After packing all the stuff the boys got into Hyunsuks car with Hyunsuk and Jihoon in the front and Yedam and Jeongwoo in the back. The boys blasted music as they drove back home. The ride ended up turning into a karaoke competition between the ‘J-team’ and the ‘not J-team’ as Jeongwoo called it. Hyunsuk and Yedam performed Blackpink's Boombayah while Jeongwoo and Jihoon decided to go with IKON’s Love Scenario. As Jeongwoo started to rap Bobby’s part Hyunsuk almost swerved the car in surprise. “Jeongwoo, you can rap?” He yelled while focusing on not crashing the car.

“Yeah, and way better than you can apparently!” Jihoon laughed and dodged the hit that was headed his way.

Hyunsuk sulked while everyone laughed and continued to tease him. After a while, Yedam and Jeongwoo continued singing while Jihoon added in joked here and there. As they sung, Jihoon watched his friends and couldn’t help but smile at the scenario before falling asleep.

* * *

“-Seunghun merch left outside!”

    Jihoon woke up immediately to someone screaming in his ear about the merchandise of his favourite celebrity. He got up immediately in order to see the merchandise- hitting his head on the top of the car in the process. He rubbed his head as he watched Jeongwoo laugh from behind and Hyunsuk pass him $10. After watching the encounter, he groaned as he realized what was going on. “You guys bet on how to wake me up, didn’t you.” He narrowed his eyes at them.

    Hyunsuk had the decency to look away sheepishly while Jeongwoo smiled and pocketed his newfound money. Jihoon simply shook his head as he headed out of the car where Yedam was waiting outside for him. Jihoon and Yedam waved to the boys as they drove away. After the car was out of sight, the flatmates, started walking over to their apartment and making small talk on the way up.

    Once they reached the apartment they couldn’t help my smile. “Oh my lord! Actual heat! And actual furniture!” Jihoon couldn’t help but yell in bliss as he jumped onto the couch.

Yedam laughed as he put their stuff away while noting, “Hyunsuk hyungs car technically had heating too.”

“Yeah, but he refused to use it after Jeongwoo teased him about his height!” Jihoon complained.

As Yedam put the last of the food away, he brought out some of Jihoons favourite chips and movies before bringing them to the couch where Jihoon was sitting. Upon seeing all his favourites, Jihoon got up and eyed Yedam suspiciously. Yedam carefully approached him as Jihoon cautiously asked, “What do you want, Yedam?”

Yedam smiled as he handed Jihoon the gummy bears. “Well, as you know, I have been talking to Doyoungie a lot…”

Jihoon opened the packet of gummy bears as he cautiously nodded for the younger to continue.

“So, there is the cute cafe across town that I want to go to with him...But, he already promised one of his friends that they could go together. So, I may have told him he could bring his friend-”

“-And you want me to come so that his friend won't be left out while you guys flirt.” Jihoon finished. “Yedam, I really don’t want to come and be stuck in an awkward situation with some random stranger.”

“But hyung~ trust me, you will have so much fun with this random stranger. Doyoungie’s friend is exactly your type!” Yedam persuaded.

Jihoon looked at Yedam incredulously. “Dude, you know my type. Unless the man is Kim Seunghun himself, then I will find no interest in him.”

Yedam pouted at Jihoon before Jihoon sighed and conceded. “But, being the fabulous friend I am- I will accompany your little double date. BUT, the dude better at least be cute.”

Yedam smiled and hugged Jihoon while saying, “Don’t worry hyung! You will find him super cute and you won’t regret this!”

As Yedam pulled away, Jihoon smiled at him before announcing, “Ok, but I might as well use this opportunity. So, let's watch Shrek today!”

Yedam groaned as he reluctantly put the DVD in. Before they knew it, the two friends had fallen asleep cuddled up together on the couch.

* * *

Jihoon woke up to smell the smell of eggs. He stumbled over to the kitchen to see Yedam making eggs while humming a song. “It is seriously illegal to be chirpy before 11 am,” Jihoon grumbled.

Yedam simply laughed as he told Jihoon to get ready for breakfast. Jihoon simply went to the washroom, brushed his teeth, and put on a hoodie and jeans before returning to the kitchen. As Yedam was waiting for him at the table, he looked up from his phone to see Jihoon in a hoodie and jeans. “Hyung! You can’t wear that. You need to look at least somewhat like a functioning member of society today!”

Jihoon simply snorted before replying, “As I said, this dude isn’t Kim Seunghun. Therefore I don’t care. If this dude can’t handle me at my worst how is he supposed to handle me at my best?”

Yedam just smiled and shook his head, “If you say so hyung…” Both of them began eating breakfast in silence before Yedams phone rang. Yedam looked at Jihoon before Jihoon nodded and Yedam grabbed his phone from the counter. “Doyoungie! Good morning!” Yedam blushed as he talked, while Jihoon gagged in the background. “Now? Ok, we just finished breakfast. Ok…Ok. That makes sense. See you in a bit? I look forward to it too! See you soon!”

As Yedam hung up the call, Jihoon couldn’t help but scream, “You are so whipped, it’s ridiculous.”

Yedam turned red and turned his head away before muttering, “Let's just get going hyung. He said that they are leaving now too.” So Jihoon stuffed the last piece of egg into his mouth before putting it in the sink and rushing to catch up with Yedam who had already put on on his jacket and was leaving.

* * *

Jihoon and Yedam walked off the bus arguing about what the best drink was. Jihoon argued, “Yedam, humankind needs coffee to survive. Coffee is the heaven-sent gift from above that allows me to wake up every morning.”

To which Yedam refuted, “Hyung, hot chocolate is so much more delicious and less bitter. It also wakes me up so therefore, hot chocolate is better than coffee.” The boys continued arguing throughout their walk to the cafe. As they walked in, Jihoons monologue was interrupted by a shout coming from the booth across the cafe, “Yedam hyung! We are over here!”

Jihoon mentally prepared himself for his ‘date’ for the next couple of hours before he looked over to where the sound came from. The sight that awaited him caused one thought to run through his mind. ‘ _ I am going to kill Yedam after this. _ ’ Because waiting at the table with Kim Doyoung, was the one and only, Kim Seunghun.

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon befriends the love-of-his-fanboy-life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow updates T.T  
> I will update more this weekend!  
> Also FrenchBlue32 was super helpful in making this chapter (So yall better love her)~  
> Thank you for being such a good friend and I hope you take care of yourself!!

Jihoon slowly walked towards the table where the love-of-his-fanboy-life sat casually. He could hear Yedam conversing with Seunghun but all Jihoon could think was _‘I wonder whether Yedam would rather me choke him or poison his food?_ ’ As he approached the table, he could feel his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Whether it was out of anger or nerves, he had yet to find out. Every step towards the celebrity made him feel more nervous and Jihoon was debating running out of the store.  
Or he was till Seunghun did the most graceful turn and was now waving at him. Jihoon waved back as he sat beside the handsome man. Seunghun smiled (‘the sun never stood a chance’ Jihoon briefly thought) and greeted, “Hi! You are Jihoon, right? My name is Seunghun. Yedam mentioned you to me when I talked on the phone with him earlier.”  
 Jihoon felt his brain go on hyperdrive as he thought of something to say. He barely squeaked out, “Hi! Ya, Jihoon is my name. I was born with it. Ya.”  
 Jihoon paled at his own response, he could not believe he just said that. Although, despite the extreme embarrassment, Jihoon couldn’t help but admire the man's face for a few seconds as the singer laughed at the pitiful response. By the time he snapped out of his reverie Seunghun was asking “- and so, shall we go grab something to eat?”  
Jihoon quickly nodded as the two made their way to the counter. Through the corner of his eye, Jihoon could see Yedam laughing with Doyoung as they cuddled in the corner of the booth. Despite the situation, the sight made Jihoon soften a little bit. While Yedam was a cuddler, there was just something extremely intimate in the way Yedam constantly tried to make as much contact as possible with Doyoung.  
    Suddenly, Jihoon felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see that Seunghun and he were both at the counter. As the boys place their orders, Jihoon silently cheered at the fact that Seunghun drunk coffee. It made him proud to stan a man with taste.  
    “You’re smiling. Did you think of something nice?” Seunghun asked him.  
    “No, I was just smiling because you drink coffee. I personally love coffee so to know that you do too makes me happy. At least now I am sure that I stan a man with taste! Which is great, of course. ” Jihoon nervously babbled.  
    “You watch my videos?” Seunghun asked, shocked as they picked up their drinks. ‘ _Oh no._ ’ Jihoon thought. ‘ _Way to play it cool, Jihoon. Well, I guess go big or go home. It’s not like you are going to meet him ever again after this._ ’  
    “Yeah! I watch them all the time. To be honest, I love your covers because your voice is a vocal legend. I live with Bang Yedam and even I know that. Bang Yedam. Point is, you have an amazing voice and not to mention impeccable musical taste as well. I just don’t understand how people can sleep on you? Like what?” Jihoon fanboyed as they sat down at the table.  
    Seunghun nodded as the dancer chattered away. Suddenly his tilted his head to the side as he said, “Thank you for the compliments, but I can’t dance nearly as well as you can.”  
    Jihoon froze. “You-you watch my videos?”  
    Seunghun nodded, “Of course, I wanted to know about the person I was going to hang out with today and Yedam sent me some of your covers.”  
    Jihoon spun to face Yedam as he sent the younger the worst glare he could manage. Yedam looked up from his conversation with Doyoung in confusion. At the sight of Jihoon glaring at him, he laughed nervously before hiding his face in Doyoungs neck. Doyoung, confused at the situation, worried over his friend's sudden change of behaviour. “Yedam hyung? Are you ok? What happened?”  
    “Awww they are so cute!” Seunghun gushed from beside Jihoon. Jihoon turned to see the softest smile on Seunghuns face as he watched the two. ‘Yedam, because of the cute view in front of me, you are forgiven for now…’  
    Seunghun abruptly turned and came closer to Jihoon. “You are pretty cute too, of course.”  
    Jihoon turned bright red at the statement. “You aren’t too bad yourself, I guess.”  
    Suddenly a voice came from beside them, “Oh my god guys, if you are going to flirt- go somewhere else. This is a no-flirt zone.”  
    Jihoon laughed at the irony, “Then you guys have the be the first to leave since this has been nothing but a date for you two.”  
    Doyoung waved his hand, “Yedam hyung is just my friend Jihoon hyung, nothing else. A date with him would be gross.”  
    Jihoon saw Yedam slouch at the words and couldn’t help but get angry. But before the dancer could say anything, Seunghun chastised the youngest. “Doyoungie, that isn’t how you get a boy to like you. Poor Yedam is going to get the wrong idea. Byunggon and Hyunsuk would be disappointed in you. Now properly tell him your feelings while Jihoonie and I are gone. If I don’t hear you guys are dating by tomorrow, I will come after you. Byunggon sent me here to make sure you got your job done and I will make sure it does. Yedam, feel free to hit him if needed. We are leaving now, so get your job done Kim Doyoung.”  
    With that, Seunghun grabbed Jihoons hand and led him out of the cafe. Jihoon blushed at the contact but focused on not falling at the sudden speed that the older was taking. They speed-walked for a few minutes before Seunghun slowed to a stop.  
    Jihoon hesitantly raised his voice, “Mr.Kim? What are we doing here?”  
    Seunghun turned around to face Jihoon with a guilty look on his face. “Please don't call me Mr. Kim. Seunghun will do just fine. I am not too picky about formalities. Anyways, umm, my feet automatically just led us to my apartment. I didn’t even realize it in my anger till now. If you don’t feel comfortable with my place, we can go somewhere else of course. But, since we are here, would you like to come over?”  
    Jihoon laughed at the nervous boy. It felt nice that Seunghun was just as nervous as he was. Jihoon smiled at Seunghun and exclaimed, “Lead the way then.”  
    Seunghun beamed at Jihoon before guiding him by their linked hands again. Jihoon felt his nerves go down as Seunghun joked around and said stories about the places they passed by. As they walked down the path, hand in hand, Jihoon couldn’t help but think, ‘ _I wonder if we look like a couple to others?_ ’

* * *

    As the two YouTubers arrived at Seunghun’s apartment, Jihoon was telling Seunghun about how Jeongwoo set Hyunsuk’s TV on fire. Seunghun laughed as he let go of Jihoons hand to open the door and go inside. Jihoon cautiously followed to see a modern style apartment.  
    As he followed Seunghun down the hallway, he looked at the photos of Seunghun that covered the walls. Almost all of them included Byunggon except for a handful that was with his family or Doyoung. Jihoon turned his gaze away from the photos to see Seunghun turn down the hall. Jihoon quickened his pace to keep up with him and turned to see the same living room that he had seen dozens of time. Except that instead of seeing it through a screen, he was now seeing it in real life. He quickly muttered a “Thank you Yedam.” before stepping in.  
    Seunghun spun in the middle of the room to face Jihoon and questioned, “Well, what do you think?”  
    Jihoon answered frankly, “It is weird. I have seen this room so many times on my phone, it feels familiar despite this being my first time actually being here.”  
    Seunghun laughed as he motioned for Jihoon to take a seat. “Turn on the TV if you would like. I’ll bring something for you to drink.”  
    Jihoon turned on the T.V to see an episode of One Piece playing. At the sight of his favourite anime, he shouted, “Seunghun, is this One Piece??”  
Seunghun came rushing into the living room as he quickly turned off the T.V. “Well, you see… Byunggon was here and when he is sad, we watch One Piece to make him feel better…” Seunghun stared at Jihoon confused when Jihoon pouted at the answer. “Is there something wrong with One Piece?”  
Jihoon shook his head as he explained, “No, I actually really like One Piece. I was kind of hoping you did too.”  
Seunghun face turned into one of excitement as Jihoon continued his explanation. He couldn’t help but interrupt and say, “Actually, I lied. Byunggon was here but I was the one who wanted to watch it. I was worried that you didn’t like anime, so I lied to be safe.”  
Jihoon laughed at the stupid reason as Seunghun rubbed his neck in embarrassment. The two quickly launched into a conversation about the anime before Seunghun offered to watch an episode or two together. As Seunghun heated up the popcorn, Jihoon got the episode ready and grabbed the blankets on the side of the couch.  
After heating up the popcorn, Seunghun brought it over and sat beside Jihoon on the couch. Jihoon shifted over away from the male due to the close distance he had sat at. Seunghun simply pulled him back with an arm until the two were side by side and cuddling on the couch. Jihoon sputtered at the gesture while Seunghun explained with a blunt, “Byunggon is always too big to cuddle so I will take full advantage of the chance to cuddle someone small and cute.”  
Jihoon turned red at the compliment and turned his face away in embarrassment. He quickly started the show before Seunghun could say anything else.  


* * *

Suddenly, Jihoon felt himself waking up. He shifted over to cuddle into his pillow more but got startled when his pillow moved. He opened his eyes to see Seunghuns face a few centimetres away from his. He couldn’t help but admire the handsome man's features for a few minutes before Seunghuns lips moved to say, “I can feel you staring at me, cutie.”  
 Jihoon jumped away from the older at the sound, “I thought you were asleep!”  
 Seunghun opened his eyes and laughed, “I was until I felt eyes watching me.”  
 Jihoon sulked and pushed Seunghun off the couch at the comment. Although, despite this, Jihoon couldn’t help but smile at the happiness radiating off the older males face as he got off the floor and held out his hand to help Jihoon off the couch. “That was quite the marathon.” Jihoon noted, “I don’t even remember falling asleep.”  
Seunghun made his way to the kitchen as he explained, “Well, you fell asleep around the 15th episode, but you were too cute to wake up so I just let you sleep.”  
Jihoon turned red at the explanation as he followed Seunghun to the kitchen. “You know what, forget that. What are we having for breakfast, chef?”  
Seunghun wiggled his eyebrows as he took out a ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron, “Well since we skipped dinner yesterday, we should probably go for a larger breakfast. So, are you good with pancakes?”  
Jihoon nodded as looked around the clean kitchen. “Do you have spare shirts I can change into?”  
“There should be some in the room down the hall. Just turn left at the second door.”  
Jihoon left the kitchen as he looked for some clothes to wear. He turned left at the second door to see a clean room with a few bumblebee plushies around it. As he looked around to see pictures lining the wall, he came to realize he was in Seunghun’s room. Jihoon panicked for a few minutes as he took in the fact that he was in the bedroom of his celebrity crush. Before he could (gay)panic for too long, the dancer remembered why he was there in the first place. He quickly grabbed a shirt and changed into it so that the time he was taking wouldn’t seem weird.  
As he put on the shirt, all he could think about was how he was wearing the shirt of an incredibly attractive man, while said man was making him pancakes. ‘ _Is this a dream? It has to be. Oh please don’t let me wake up from this dream. Who cares about lectures if I could live this a bit longer_.’  
Jihoon walked back to the kitchen to see Seunghun humming as he made the pancakes. As the older hadn’t noticed his presence yet, Jihoon snuck up behind him slowly to steal a pancake from the plate. As he was walking away with the stolen good, Seunghun turned around to put another pancake on the plate and made eye contact with him. Jihoon froze as he watched Seunghun's eyes go from his eyes down to the pancake in his hand. The two of them didn’t move for a few moments before Seunghun took a step forward and Jihoon started to run away.  
The two chased each other for a while, with Jihoon eating the pancake as he ran around the apartment. The boys laughed as they ran around the living room. They only stopped when they heard the doorbell ring frantically. The males grinned at each other before calling it a truce and going to open the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or critique! I look forward to whatever you have to say~


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yedam is left alone with his crush in a café right after being indirectly rejected by him.  
> This could not get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one guys!  
> vv_scroz gave me the idea for this one so THANK YOU!!!  
> This chapter is more short bits rather than long scenes but I hope it is still ok :/

    Yedam watched as Seunghun grabbed Jihoons hand and walked away from their table. If it weren’t for the situation, Yedam might have laughed at Jihoon's red face- but as it is, Yedam felt like crying. The singer knew now wasn’t the time for him to be sad as he could feel Doyoung getting upset beside him. So, in order to give the younger some space, he quickly told the younger he was going to get some hot chocolate before making his way to the counter.  
As he waited in line, Yedam couldn’t stop his eyes from tearing up. The line ‘A date with him would be gross.’ kept repeating in his head. He couldn’t help but wonder whether he was that bad of a partner. ‘Maybe it’s the way I look? Am I too childish?’ All these self-criticizing thoughts went through Yedams head as he tried to understand why he wasn’t good enough.  
“Um, excuse me? Sir?” A voice pulled Yedam out of his thoughts. He looked up from the ground to see that he had made it to the front of the line and it was his turn to order. As he walked up to the barista, he wiped away his tears with his sleeves. “Are you ok?” the barista asked.  
Yedam nodded in surprise, he didn’t expect the barista to be this kind. He smiled at the barista sadly as he explained, “I am sorry for the holdup. I just inadvertently got rejected so I am a bit down right now.”  
The barista pouted, “How could you get rejected? You are super cute and you seem super sweet?”  
Yedam laughed as he noticed the cuteness of the barista. “I wish the person I liked would think that.”  
The barista stared at Yedam for a few moments before shouting out, “Ah! I got it! Hyung, just wait there- I will bring you something on the house. I am sure you will like it and it will definitely cheer you up!”  
Yedam tilted his head in confusion before moving to the side where the barista was pointing. “Ok? Also, I am Yedam. Just so you know my name.”  
The barista beamed at Yedam as he made the coffee, “Hi Yedam hyung! My name is Keita. I am from Japan but I recently moved here.”  
Yedam smiled at the little piece of information, “Well Keita if you ever need someone to show you around, I would be happy to.”  
Keita opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a voice behind Yedam saying, “I am sure that Keita has tons of people to show him around, hyung.”  
Yedam spun around to see Doyoung behind him, and Doyoung looked angry. “Doyoungie? Why do you look so angry?”  
Doyoung simple looked to the side as he muttered, “I am not angry, I am just stating the truth.”  
Now, Yedam was confused. He knew Doyoung was angry, but he couldn’t figure out why. “Ok, but I know you are upset. We have been friends for long enough for me to understand when you are angry or happy. I just want to know why my best friend's-.”  
    “What if I don’t want to be friends!” Yedam looked at the dancer in surprise and a bit of hurt as Doyoung interrupted him. “Why would I want to be friends or best friends with the person I have been in love with for months now? And just when I am about to confess, I find someone flirting with the person I love! So who wouldn’t be upset? So yes Yedam hyung, I am upset. Because I love you and you clearly don’t feel the same.”  
    Yedam could only watch as Doyoung stormed out of the cafe after his outburst. Yedam looked to Keita for help. The barista smiled at him sadly and told him, “Go after him hyung, he’s the one you like, right? So don’t lose this chance.”  
    Yedam nodded as he ran out of the cafe to find Doyoung. As he looked around the entrance of the cafe, he saw Doyoung was nowhere in sight. ‘Where would Doyoung go when he is upset?’ Yedam contemplated.  
    Yedam racked through places in his head. Doyoung wouldn’t go to any of his usual places because usually, he goes there when he wants Yedam to cheer him up. So he could only be either at home or at a friends house. Yedam quickly ran towards where Doyoung lived.

* * *

    As Yedam reached the familiar Kim Household. He stopped to catch his breath before ringing the doorbell. Yedam could feel his heart beating as the door opened to reveal Doyoungs mother.  
    “Hello, Auntie! I was wondering whether Doyoungie was home?” Yedam greeted.  
    “No, he isn’t. I thought he was with you at a cafe?” She answered confused.  
    “He was but he took off after we had a misunderstanding,” Yedam explained. “I am looking for him now to clear it up. Would you mind calling me if he does come home?”  
    “Of course dear, when you find him and clear it up- why don’t you come over for the night?” The kind woman offered.  
    Yedam politely denied the offer before asking her if Doyoung could come over. After she agreed the singer said his farewells and quickly left. If Doyoung wasn't home, then he had to be at a friends house. ‘There is only one home he would want to be in other than his own right now.’ Yedam thought. 

* * *

Yedam arrived at the house after 30 minutes of sprinting through the streets. He couldn’t help but lean a bit on the door as he rang the doorbell. This time, the door opened to reveal a pissed Hyunsuk.  
“Bang Yedam. What the hell did you do to my son?” Hyunsuk questioned angrily.  
“Hyunsuk hyung! I swear it is a misunderstanding. I was just talking and then he came and then he ran and boom I ran and-” Yedam rambled.  
Hyunsuk shook his head as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. “I cannot let you near Doyoung unless you promise not to hurt him again. Yedam, I know you are a good kid and I have been your friend for a very long time. But, I will not tolerate you making Doyoung cry any more than this. Understand?”  
Yedam nodded confidently. Hyunsuk smiled and hugged Yedam as he whispered, “Good luck Yedam, I am rooting for you but I can’t say the same for the rest of them.”  
Hyunsuk then pulled away as he opened the door and stepped inside his boyfriend's house. Yedam followed behind him nervously as he looked around to see the person he had fallen in love with.  
As they reached the living room, Yedam’s heart broke as he started hearing sobs coming from the room. He wanted nothing more than to rush in and hug Doyoung until he calms down but he understood that he wasn't in the position to do that as of now.  
Yedam couldn’t help but step a little closer to Hyunsuk as he watched Byunggon glare at him. Byunggon shifted his gaze over to look at his boyfriends as he asked, “Why is the asshole here?”  
Hyunsuk huffed at his boyfriend, “Gon, don’t talk to Yedam like that. It was a misunderstanding so let him clear it out. We have had plenty of misunderstandings before and I’m still dating you, right? So, let’s go.”  
Byunggon didn’t budge, “That is different. You didn’t break my heart and flirt with another dude right when I was about to proclaim my love-”  
Hyunsuk cut him off immediately as he glared at this boyfriend, “-but you did. I thought you were in love with Seunghun. So before I drag your ass out of this room, move it yourself.” With that, Hyunsuk left the room.  
“Babe, Hyun, come on. We went over this. I am not in love with Seunghun. We…” Byunggon whined as he followed his boyfriend out of the room.  
With that, Yedam was finally alone with Doyoung. The singer stepped forward until he was standing right in front of the dancer. He observed how the dancer refused to look at him before tugging the younger into a hug.  
Doyoung pulled away from the hug quickly before muttering, “Why are you here?”  
Yedam grabbed Doyoung’s hands as he said, “I am here for you, love.”  
Doyoung's head snapped up at the nickname. “What did you just call me?”  
Yedam smiled at the cuteness as he explained, “I called you 'love'. Because that’s what you are to me. You are the person who makes me happiest, the person who I live for, and the person I love. I have loved you for a while now but have been too scared to say it. But, I love you Kim Doyoung. I love the way you dance and sing. I love the way you’re confident in everything you do. But most of all, I love you.”  
Doyoung’s eyes widened at the singer talked. By the end of it, the dancer just hugged Yedam as Yedam buried his face in his neck. The two stayed in that position, not wanting to stop, for a while before finally pulling away.  
Doyoung grinned at Yedam before wiggling his eyebrows and asking, “Since you have fallen for my numerous charms, would you like to give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?”  
Yedam lightly shoved the confident male as he said yes. The two boys looked at each other with grins on their faces before Yedam offered, “First date with video games at my place?”  
Doyoung nodded, "Of course" as he grabbed his stuff to leave. The two quickly shouted their farewells to the couple upstairs before leaving the house, hand in hand, and walking to the bus stop.

* * *

The first time the boys noticed the absence of Jihoon was when they first arrived, "I wonder where Jihoon hyung is?" Yedam wondered.  
"Probably with Seunghun hyung," Doyoung answered.  
Yedam shrugged and figured that was reasonable before setting up the games.

* * *

They realized it again an hour or so later when Yedam checked his phone to see if Jihoon was out. "He still hasn't texted..."  
Doyoung rubbed his shoulders, "Don't worry, he will be fine. He is an adult too remember? He'll probably text you later with a bunch of sorry emoji's."  
"If you say so..." Yedam said uneasily.  
"Well, if he comes back, he will leave again once he sees how bad his roommate is at Mario Cart." Doyoung teased.  
"Oh! You are on." Yedam said before losing his worries in the game. 

* * *

It was only when the boys took a break from games to have dinner that Yedam noticed something was truly wrong. “Babe?”  
“Yeah, hyung?” Doyoung called from the kitchen.  
“It’s almost 5. Shouldn’t Jihoon hyung be home by now? It has been hours and Jihoon hyung always gets home before 7.” Yedam panicked.  
“Hey, it is going to be ok. Calm down. Let's call him first. Maybe he is on his way home with Seunghun hyung.” Doyoung rationalized.  
Yedam took a deep breath before calling Jihoons number. He paced as the phone rang continuously before going to Jihoon’s voicemail. Yedam started to frantically call and text his friend the more the older missed his calls. Doyoung quickly pulls his boyfriend in for a hug as he calmed him down. The two agreed to wait for a bit longer and then call them again.

* * *

By the time the two had eaten dinner, it was getting close to 10 o'clock and Yedam was about to breakdown. He was worried about Jihoon because the older was always punctual. So, it was abnormal for him to not be home by 7 at the latest. Doyoung tried calling Seunghun to no avail which caused Yedams worries to grow.  
“Should we call the police?” Yedam asked.  
“Hyung, the police won’t do anything till 24 hours. Don’t worry, maybe they fell asleep at Seunghun hyungs house.” Doyoung justified.  
“Can we go to Seunghun hyungs house now to check? Jihoon hyung can’t sleep that easily. He hates sleeping around anyone but me. Even for me, I am only allowed to sleep close to him once in a while as I have known him for years. I highly doubt that no matter how much he admires Seunghun hyung that he will sleep in front of him. Doyoung what if something happened to him? It would be all my fault. ”  
“Babe, nothing happened to them. Don’t worry. I am sure they are fine and they just lost track of time. Also, Seunghun hyungs building closes for any visitors at 7 so we can’t go check now. But we can check in the morning for sure. It'll be ok love. ” Doyoung tried to get his boyfriend to calm down with the endearment but Yedam couldn’t think about anything other than the dangers his friend might be in.  
As Yedam panicked, Doyoung slowly brought him over the couch with a blanket. The younger cuddled his panicked boyfriend as Yedam broke down in worry. Doyoung whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Yedam started to regain his breath. Yedam slowly fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms with tears stains on his cheeks. 

* * *

    “Morning love, you need to wake up. We need to leave.”  
    Yedam woke up to Doyoung gently greeting him. As he got up, he felt a massive headache pounding through his skull. He turned to see Doyoung who was typing on his phone. As Yedam looked at his boyfriend, he could see the dark circles lining his eyes. “Morning babe. Did you stay up all night?”  
    Doyoung looked at Yedam tiredly as he denied, “No, I got some sleep thanks to you. How about we go to Seunghun hyungs house now? It should be open for us to go inside now.”  
    Yedam decided to let the lie go as he nodded. The boyfriends quickly grabbed their jackets and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for reading this~  
> Feel free to comment or critique what you feel. I love suggestions so don't be afraid to send me any~


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to 2hoon!  
> Seunghun and Jihoon are confronted by a not-so-happy dodam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy!

Jihoon and Seunghun swung the door open to see the face of Doyoung with an upset Yedam beside him. Jihoon mentally noted that Yedam looked like he had been crying as Doyoung shouted, “Where have you two been?”  
    Jihoon and Seunghun looked at each other in confusion before Jihoon replied hesitantly, “Here?”  
    Yedam held up his phone to show dozens of unread texts and calls he had sent to Jihoon. Jihoon immediately felt a wave of guilt rush over him as he pulled Yedam into a hug. “Oh, Yedam… I am so sorry. I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep and I haven’t checked my phone yet.”  
    Yedam sniffled as he returned the hug and accepted the apology. Doyoung, on the other hand, was not as pleased. The youngest stormed into the apartment and went straight to the living room. Seunghun suddenly ran to the kitchen as he shouted, “The pancakes! Jihoon, we forgot about them!”  
    Jihoon laughed as he held onto Yedam. After seeing the other two males were gone, he tightened his grip on Yedam slightly as he whispered, “I am so sorry Yedam. I swear I would have called but I was planning to come home. I hadn’t even noticed that I had fallen asleep until I woke up.”  
    Yedam buried his face in Jihoons shoulder as he muttered, “I told you, it’s ok. I don’t mind.”  
    Jihoon pulled back and held Yedam by the shoulders. He looked the into the singer's eyes as he told him, “No. It isn’t ok. I should have told you. I know how hard it is for you but please know I am not your parents. I won’t leave you or kick you out. You don’t have to be afraid of being alone Yedam.”  
    Yedam started tearing up at the words coming out of his friend's mouth. When his parents kicked him out for pursuing music, the older male took him in. Ever since Jihoon has become someone he could not afford to lose. Yedam started, “Thank you hyung. I-” before being interrupted by yelling coming from the living room.  
    The two roommates ran to the living room to see Doyoung and Seunghun arguing. “You have no idea how worried we were! You suddenly ran off during our outing and then you don’t even bother to text?” Doyoung yelled.  
    “I said I was sorry! What else do you want from me?” Seunghun asked exasperatedly.  
    Yedam quickly stepped in and grabbed his boyfriend's hands. He held them tightly as he whispered, “Love, I am ok now. Don’t worry. Now, I think you should get some sleep babe. You haven’t slept in over a day.”  
    Doyoung stared at Yedam before sighing, “I can never say no to you. Ok, I’ll get some sleep on one condition. If you come to sleep too and we can cuddle.”  
    Yedam beamed, “Of course.” He turned around towards Seunghun, “Seunghun hyung, is there a bedroom we can use?”  
    Seunghun massaged his temples as he said, “Down the hallway, third door to your left.”  
    The two youngest left immediately towards the room while Seunghun trudged back to the kitchen. Jihoon waited till the youngest were gone before following Seunghun. “You ok?” He asked.  
    Seunghun exhaled loudly as he ran a hand through his hair, “I feel horrible. Here we are having fun with anime, while Doyoung is searching high and low for us. Did you hear Yedam? The kid didn’t sleep last night! Byunggon would be so disappointed in me.”  
    Jihoon rested a hand on the taller man's shoulder, “I am sure Byunggon wouldn’t be upset. Doyoung was just angry because he was sleep-deprived. Instead of dwelling on that, how about we finish making breakfast so that we can wake the boys up later with some fresh food?”  
     “Since when were you so wise? Aren’t I the older one? It should be illegal to be both cute and smart.” Seunghun said before turning around to start the stove.  
    Jihoon blushed at the compliment. He sat on the counter and watched the older make his way around the kitchen. They stayed in silence until Seunghun started humming one of his songs. Jihoon immediately recognized the song and couldn’t help but strain his ears in order to hear the humming. He unconsciously closed his eyes as he listened to the singer. Jihoon hadn’t even realized he was humming along until Seunghun stopped singing in order to compliment him, “I didn’t know that you sing.”  
    “What? Please tell me I didn’t just sing in front of you?”Jihoon begged. Then in his embarrassment, he proceeded to be dramatic. “If I did, my utmost apologies. I didn’t realize. Please spare me, your royal highness.”  
    Seunghun laughed, “You are forgiven on the pretext that you sing for me later.”  
    “I would rather be guilty then.” Jihoon deadpanned.  
    “Awww. But your voice is amazing. You were so cute singing on the counter in my shirt.” Seunghun noted.  
    Jihoon merely shoved Seunghuns shoulder as he hopped off the counter and made his way to the living room. Once he was out of view from the singer, he let out a heavy breath. He could feel his face getting hot and feeling dizzy from the encounter. He slid on the ground to calm himself as he thought ‘ _He is a celebrity. I should not be this affected by what he says. It is probably just because I’ve admired him for so long. Yeah, I am sure that this is just admiration of a fine specimen._ ’  
    After a few more minutes of pep-talking himself, Jihoon finally felt ready to face the older again. He got up and dusted off his pants before heading back to the kitchen. For the next hour, the two joked around while making breakfast for the two youngest sleeping in the room a couple of metres away.

* * *

    By the time Seunghun and Jihoon had finished making the breakfast- the breakfast had turned into lunch. In between flour fights, cooking competitions, and imperfect imitations- the two had lost track of time and ended up taking more time than expected.  
    As Seunghun finished setting up the table, Jihoon went to wake up Doyoung and Yedam. He quietly made his way through the hallway towards the door Seunghun directed him to. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of the two youngest on the bed cuddling. They were fast asleep as they clung onto each other. Jihoon noted that Doyoung had his arm around Yedams waist as if to protect him from danger. If it weren’t for the breakfast waiting for them, Jihoon might not have had the heart to wake them. But, Seunghun and he had worked for hours to make them a healthy breakfast so he had to do his job.  
    Jihoon first woke up Yedam as he knew the best way to do it. He gently shook the younger boy as he softly spoke, “Yedam. It is time to wake up. We have breakfast waiting for you downstairs and it has all your favourites.”  
    Jihoon pulled away as Yedam got up and rubbed his eyes, “Hyung? Oh right. I’ll wake up Doyoungie and come in a few minutes.”  
    Jihoon nodded as he quietly exited the room. As he left, he could hear Yedam softly wake up Doyoung with care in his voice.  
    As Jihoon walked back towards the living room, he heard Seunghun talk to someone. Unknowingly, Jihoon stopped walking to listen to the older man’s voice.  
    “Byunggon~,” Seunghun whined. “No… Yes. He is here… He is sleeping right now… He said what?... He should know better by now… Exactly… You guys have been dating for over a year already, he should have more confidence in himself… Gon, you know that isn’t the answer… You know what? Fine. Do what you want.”  
    Jihoon watched the singer from his hiding place behind the corner wall. As the singer hung up angrily and ran a hand through his hair again, Jihoon couldn’t help but wonder ‘ _Was he talking about Hyunsuk? If he is, what happened?_ ’ But before Jihoon could confront the singer about his friend, he felt a presence behind him. He spun around to see Yedam and Doyoung looking over his shoulder as the youngest asked, “Hyung. Why are you creepily watching Seunghun hyung?”  
    Jihoon fell over in surprise, “I was not! I was just waiting for him to finish his phone call. I was being polite. Polite!”  
    Yedam laughed as he teased, “Sure, hyung. Now, can we just get breakfast before Seunghun hyung gets creeped out?”  
    Jihoon turned his head to see Seunghun watching him with wide eyes. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, “Let’s just forget this happened and go eat breakfast. Please.”  
    Seunghun reached out to pull Jihoon up before pulling him by the hand toward the breakfast table. Once all four boys were seated, the two youngest thanked the older males before all of them began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or critique anything! I look forward to reading any ideas you guys have~


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> igowsksid I feel like I'm always apologizing for the late updates but IM SORRY!!  
> Since this story only had a few chapters left, I can hopefully update more regularly.   
> Thank you for waiting and for your comments, they help me so much!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Jihoon groaned for the nth time that day as he banged his head against the table. He could hear Junkyu laughing beside him. “C’mon Ji, the project won’t be that bad. At least we get to do it together. It will be fun!”

Jihoons head shot up at the remark, “Not that bad? It’s horrible. Who makes someone write that many pages on something like a McDonald's jingle? Why do I even need to know this?  I am a dancer, dude. I use my body, not my brain.”

Junkyu shrugged as he packed his belongings, “Well, don’t dancers need to express meaning through their dance? You need to know the meaning to express it, idiot.”

Jihoon grabbed his bag and started walking as he replied, “I already know the meaning! Why do I need to over analyze it! Just admit it, this class is useless.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“This project certainly doesn’t.”

“Oh my god, Ji! Stop complaining!” Junkyu groaned.

Jihoon couldn’t help but snicker at the stares the singer gained from his volume, “Hyung, keep your voice down. No one needs to know how horrible of a friend you are.”

Junkyu threw his hands up in exasperation as they started reaching the parking lot, “Says small satan himself!”

Jihoon was about to retort before he heard his name being called, “Cutie Jihoonie!” The dancer turned his head to see Seunghun waiting for him next to his car.

The sight had become a common one for Jihoon over the past couple of weeks. Ever since the day they met, the two YouTubers have become attached at the hip. It had become uncommon to see Jihoon without Seunghun and vice versa. Although Jihoon refused to be part of Seunghuns videos, he would be the one to help him film and edit them.

Seunghun had somehow also become a part of Jihoons everyday life. The taller would drop and pick him up from classes, they would eat at least one meal a day together, and they would always hang out in the evenings while binge watching shows. Jihoon would hardly be without Seunghun unless he was hanging out with other friends or if one of the two was in a class. Jihoon didn’t know how to feel about the new friendship but had decided to simply enjoy it while it lasted.

Although, the phone call from weeks ago continued to nag at the back of Jihoons mind. As far as Jihoon knew, Byunggon and Seunghun hadn’t talked since then. Jihoon had even asked Hyunsuk only to receive the cold reply ‘No they haven’t talked. It is going to stay that way for a while.’ It was unlike the older to have such an impartial response to a topic but Jihoon didn’t get the chance to pursue the topic before Hyunsuk changed the subject. The entire interaction made Jihoon wonder what his hyung was hiding.

“Jihoon!” Jihoon was shaken out of his thoughts by the loud voice of Junkyu.

“Huh?” Jihoon said confused, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I get it, Seunghun hyung is hot. But if you look at him any harder, you are going to burn a hole through him. Besides, the hottest person you will ever talk to is right here- isn’t it a bit rude to stare at someone else?” Junkyu complained.

“Really? Where is Mashiho? I don’t see him.” Jihoon teased.

“Excuse me? Mashi is mine! Hands off and eyes off!” Junkyu screamed as he made to chase after Jihoon.

Jihoon laughed as he hid behind Seunghun, “If you like him, you should have put a ring on him! Until then, anyone is free to pursue him as long as he is ok with it! He is cute, sweet, and funny- why wouldn’t I want him?”

Junkyu puffed out angrily behind Seunghun, “Fine! I will!”

“About time, I already told him about your crush ages ago. He is basically just waiting for you to say it yourself.” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

Although, to his luck- Junkyu heard it, “You what? You told him. Oh my god, Jihoon, you snake!”

“Ahem. I am still here guys?” Seunghun spoke up. The two boys looked up in surprise, they had forgotten that the older man was there.

“Oh! Sorry, Seunghun hyung. Just give me a quick second before we go.” Jihoon requested before turning back towards Junkyu, “I am meeting up with Mashiho tomorrow afternoon. If you don’t ask him out, I gladly will.”

Junkyu gritted his teeth, “Fine, but afterwards, no more flirting. Ok?”

Jihoon smiled, “Of course!”

“I hate you, Ji.”

“I love you too Junkyu hyung!”

“What about me?” Seunghun interrupted. “Do I not get some love or at least a hug?”

“Sure, you big bear.” Jihoon gave in. The smaller wrapped his arms around Seunghuns waist as Seunghun’s wrapped around his neck. The two stayed like that for a while as Seunghun placed his chin on Jihoons head.

“Who’s Mashiho?” Jihoon heard Seunghun ask.

“Mashiho? He is a cute small Japanese friend of ours. He can be super badass but is generally the definition of soft. I love him with all the little heart I have left.”

“Oh.” Seunghun pulled away and leaned down so his face was only a few centimetres away from Jihoons. “Who do you like more? Him or me?”

Jihoon turned bright red, “ Wait for a second, wait for a second. My friend, please back up a bit.”

Seunghun leaned in closer, “Stop stalling and answer.”

“Of course I like you more!” Jihoon blurted out.

Seunghun immediately backed up a bit with a satisfied grin on his face. “Good. Now, get in the car.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he waited a few seconds for his heart to calm down. He turned around to say goodbye to Junkyu, only to see that the koala was missing. The dancer simply shrugged before entering the car.

* * *

After that fiasco, the rest of the day went as per usual. The two cuddled on the couch as they watched their recently favourite drama. Seunghun had decided earlier to get dinner ready so that Jihoon could get some work done before he went home.

“Jihoon!” Seunghun called from the kitchen.

“Ya?” Jihoon replied.

“Come for dinner. It’s going to get cold and I refuse to heat our food up again.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but get flustered as he shouted a quick “I am on my way!”. The domesticity of the situation made his face turn red. He quickly ran through his procedure for situations like this in his head. He counted to ten and took 3 deep breaths to calm his heart rate before heading to the kitchen where Seunghun was waiting for him.

The two made conversation as they ate, talking about their day and their friends. While Seunghun was explaining something about Doyoung, Jihoon’s mind started wandering. ‘ _ The way he talks about Doyoung is so cute. Even his jealousy over Mashiho was both adorable and handsome. Wait what. Nope. Stop. You cannot think of Seunghun like that. It’s a celebrity crush. That’s it. _ ’

“Jihoon? You ok?” Jihoon was shaken out of his thoughts by the presence of a hand on top of his. The dancer unconsciously flinched at the contact as he stared at Seunghun with wide eyes.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking that it’s getting late and I should probably get home.” Jihoon pushed away his barely touched food. He quickly gave Seunghun a fake smile before getting up to leave.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Seunghun suspiciously narrowed his eyes at him.

“Yeah, of course.” Jihoon absentmindedly replied as he rushed to put on his shoes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jihoon looked at Seunghun for a split second before avoiding his eyes again. He felt a sour taste in his mouth as he lied, “See you.”

That was the last thing he said before rushing out of Seunghun house for the first time since he started coming daily 5 weeks ago.

* * *

 

Jihoon fumbled with his keys as he tried to enter his shared apartment. Once inside- he felt himself relax as he collapsed against the door. He held his head in his hands as he sunk to the ground. ‘ _ Nononono _ .’ he thought. ‘ _ I can’t be in love with him. Anyone but him. He is way too good for me- he would never love anyone like me. _ ’

“Jihoon hyung? Why are you crying?”

Jihoon moved a hand to his face, and to his surprise, his cheeks were wet. He quickly wiped the tears away and faked a smile, “Yedam! I didn’t know you were home.”

Yedam eyed Jihoon suspiciously and replied, “Yeah. I was supposed to go out with Doyoungie but he cancelled on me 10 minutes ago because Seunghun hyung called him with an emergency…”

“Oh, that's weird. He was fine when I left” Jihoon laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Talking about that, why did you leave so early?” Yedam questioned.

“Um, I had to do some work. So I am going to go do that now… bye!” Jihoon started to make his way towards his room but was stopped by Yedam standing in front of him.

Yedam put his hands on his hips before demanding, “Hyung, something is wrong. Just tell me what it is. Bottling it up isn’t the way to go- so tell me what is on your mind.”

Jihoon sighed when he realized that the younger wasn’t going to give in, “Ok, but let’s go to your room first.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Jihoon was sobbing into Yedams arm. “Why did I fall in love with someone so unreachable? Could I have chosen a worse person?”

Yedam sighed for the nth time, “Hyung, I am sure he likes you too.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does.”

“No-”

Jihoon’s argument was interrupted by the sound of a door banging open.

“Good day to all you idiots!” Jeongwoo greeted with a bright smile.

Hyunsuk jabbed him in the gut at the remark. After watching Jeongwoo bend over in pain, Hyunsuk knelt in front of Jihoon, “Hey. I heard you were feeling down. What is up?”

Jihoon sniffled at the sight of his friends. He was being a burden even to them... obviously, he didn’t deserve Seunghun. “I- I think I’m in love with Seunghun.”

Hyunsuks face fell at the name, “Oh Jihoonie. It’s okay. You will find someone better than him. Someone who will appreciate you so much more.”

Jeongwoo and Yedam looked at Hyunsuk incredulously, “Wait, what are you saying hyung? This would all be solved if Jihoon hyung just confessed!” Jeongwoo hissed.

Hyunsuk glared at them, “Jihoon deserves more than second best.”

“Yes, and Seunghun hyung will give that to him!”

“How do you know that? Have you even talked to him Jeongwoo?”

“Yes, and I can tell he is a good person hyung. Why are you so against Jihoon hyung liking him?”

“I have my reasons, and one of them is Jihoon deserves better.”

“Guys! Stop fighting.” Yedam interrupted. “We are here to be there for Jihoon hyung- not argue about how we feel.”

Hyunsuk gave Jeongwoo one last glare before softening his gaze at Jihoon, “Sorry about that Jihoon. We brought a whole bunch of junk food and movies. Do you want to watch one now?”

Jihoon nodded as Jeongwoo went back out to grab the movies they had brought. When he got back, Jihoon chose the movie ‘Shrek’. Jeongwoo excitedly put in the DVD, as all four boys squished into the single bed.

“Yes! Great choice Jihoon hyung!” Jeongwoo praised.

Jihoon gave the youngest a small smile as Hyunsuk groaned, “If you weren’t upset, I would never watch this. Next time, I choose the movie.”

Yedam giggled, “Actually, next time it’s my turn. Sorry, Hyunsuk hyung.”

Hyunsuk groaned again and all the boys burst out into laughter. As Jihoon finished laughing, he watched the other boys for a few moments. He looked at his three friends who had come just to comfort him, “Thank you, guys. I really appreciate this.”

Yedam smiled at his roommate, “Anytime, Jihoon hyung. We are here for you anytime. After all, friends are supposed to stick together- through good and bad times. This just happened to be a bad one. We are happy to be able to be there for you.”

The singer enveloped Jihoon in a hug and soon all four boys were giggling in a group hug. Jihoon smiled as he thought, ‘ _ If I have them, I’ll be okay. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please comment any thoughts,ideas or critiques you have!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongwoo gets a unexpected and even maybe unwanted surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I know this chapter isn't nearly as interesting as the others- but it's a build up to the next one :D  
> I hope you enjoy this one~

 

 

* * *

    Jihoon woke up the next day with an arm over his face and a leg over his stomach. It was safe to say that the dancer was feeling very cramped. Although, he couldn’t be bothered to move as he thought about the three people crammed into the bed with him. He smiled as he thought about the fun they had last night. He couldn’t help but giggle at Hyunsuk and Jeongwoo’s antics. They had pillow fights, movie marathons, crying sessions, and a whole lot of junk food to make up what they called a comfort night.  
    Yedam- the light sleeper- woke up at the sound of Jihoons giggles. He forced his eyes open and let out a groggy, “Morning hyung.”  
    Jihoon quietly shifted around to sit up as he greeted, “Morning Yedam. Did you sleep well?”  
    Yedam followed his actions and replied, “As well as you can with two people practically sleeping on top of you.”  
    Jihoon let out a laugh at that as he agreed. The two were making small conversation when Hyunsuk woke up with a jolt- thus waking up Jeongwoo as well.  
    Hyunsuk groaned at the suddenness of his awakening. He couldn’t help but complain, “It is way too early for this. I need coffee.”  
    Jeongwoo made a sound of agreement as he got up and trudged towards the kitchen. Hyunsuk followed close behind him, with his eyes barely open.  
    Jihoon and Yedam giggled as they followed their sleep-deprived friends into the kitchen. Jihoon worked around the kitchen to make coffee as all four boys basked in the peaceful silence.  
    The silence was broken by the ringing of a phone in the living room. Yedam rushed towards his phone as Hyunsuk grinned, “That’s Doyoung, isn’t it?”  
    Yedam pouted and placed a finger on his lips before picking up the phone. “Doyoungie?”  
    Jihoon watched as Yedams face paled, “Oh no. We forgot. Jeongwoo and I will meet you there in ten minutes.”  
    Jeongwoo seemed to understand what was happening as his eyes widened and he rushed to grab his stuff. Yedam did the same as he continued to talk on the phone, “Jihoon hyung? He is here. Oh. Tell hyung to come to our place instead because I don’t think Jihoon hyung is going to make it there anytime soon.”  
    Jihoon tilted his head as he looked at Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk shrugged his shoulders before going back to sipping his coffee. Jeongwoo yelped as he chugged his own hot coffee. He and Yedam ran out the door as Jeongwoo mouthed to his hyungs, ‘We have school, bye.’  
    Hyunsuk burst into laughter as the door slammed shut behind the two youngest. Jihoon couldn’t help but join in and laugh at his friends. It was just like their two youngest to completely forget about school in favour of coffee. When Hyunsuk finally finished laughing, he asked Jihoon, “Wait. Why did he mention you?”  
    Jihoon froze as he racked his brain for reasons why. Coming up with nothing, he shrugged at the older male. “I have no idea” he answered.  
    Hyunsuk nodded as he moved on to make breakfast. The two males ended up having eggs and toast due to their laziness to make anything else. They were in the middle of their breakfast when the doorbell rang. Jihoon looked at Hyunsuk in confusion for the nth time today before getting up to open the door. At the door, there stood a slightly impatient Mashiho.  
    Jihoon felt guilty as he remembered his plans with Mashiho today. He rushed to explain the situation to the smaller male, “Mashi, I am so sorry that I forgot. I didn’t mean to forget our outing. Stuff happened yesterday, and everyone came over, so I forgot."  
    Mashiho cut off Jihoons rambling as he smiled, “It’s ok, Jihoon hyung. Do you mind if I come in?”  
Jihoon moved back to make room for the smaller to enter. He walked back into his kitchen as he welcomed, “Welcome to my home. Just leave your shoes wherever. I am warning you though, Hyunsuk hyung is here too.”  
    Mashiho just giggled as he replied, “No worries. The more people there are, the merrier.”  
    As the two dancers entered the kitchen, Hyunsuk lazily waved his hand in greeting and continued to eat. The two sat down and took some food for themselves before Mashiho talked again, “So, hyung.”  
    Hyunsuk and Jihoon looked up as they both replied, “Yes?”  
    They all laughed a bit at the mistake before they let Mashiho continue, “Sorry, I meant Jihoon hyung. I was wondering whether you and Yedam have a spare room?”  
    Jihoon pouted as he replied, “I am so sorry Mashiho. We don’t. This apartment is a two bedroom apartment; since we don’t usually have guests, we never bothered to think about a guestroom.”  
    Mashiho nodded understandingly. Jihoon watched the younger nervously fidgeted as he seemed to be thinking. Suddenly Hyunsuk spoke up, “I don’t know if it’s worth the same, but I have an extra room if you need?”  
    Mashiho lit up at the answer, “That would be great Hyunsuk hyung! Are you sure you don’t mind?”  
    Hyunsuk nodded, “Of course, but who is it for?”  
    Mashiho grinned as he explained, “My friend from Japan is coming to live in Korea. He is supposed to live with me, but my place is getting some renovations done. So he needs a place to stay.”  
    Jihoon smirked a bit as he noted, “So who are you staying with?  
    Mashiho turned pink and looked down as he muttered, “Junkyu….”  
    Hyunsuk wiggled his eyebrows at the answer, “Don’t have too much fun.”  
    Jihoon laughed as he watched Mashiho hide his face in his hands. Although, the older dancer couldn’t help but voice the question that nagged him in the back of his mind, “Who is the friend that is coming?”  
    Mashiho took his head out of his hands as he smiled cutely, “Oh. I forgot to mention his name. His name is Watanabe Haruto.”  
    Jihoon felt a grin creep up his face as he thought about Jeongwoo's reaction and the hell that was about to break lose. 

* * *

    Haruto grinned as Mashiho dropped him off. Mashiho looked at him in confusion, “Are you sure this is where you want to be dropped off?”  
    Haruto got out of the car and replied with an ecstatic, “Yup! Bye hyung.”  
    Haruto waved from the sidewalk as Mashiho hesitantly drove away. When the car was finally out of sight, Haruto made his way towards the gate. He scrolled through his messages as he double checked his location. He grinned when he saw the text from his boyfriend that said, ‘I go to SOPA high.’  
    Haruto looked up at the school gate. There, in big gold letters stood the words SOPA HIGH.  
    Haruto smiles as he leaned against the wall and took out his phone. All there was left to do now, was wait.

* * *

    Jeongwoo slammed his locker shut as he groaned. Since lunch, Junghwan had been talking non stop about the rumour of the hot boy waiting at their school gates. Jeongwoo had been initially curious, but Junghwan had talked about the mysterious male so much- that Jeongwoo thought that he might punch him if he ever saw him.  
    Yeongue giggled into his hand, “Junghwannie, I think you should stop talking before Jeongwoo throws something at you.”  
    The younger whines, “But hyung! Apparently, he is really handsome! Don’t you feel even a little bit curious about him?”  
    Jeongwoo threw their youngest a glare, “No. I don’t care how handsome he is. I don’t care how cool you think he is. I just want to go five minutes without someone mentioning him.”  
    Yeongue nodded in agreement, “I think that’s fair, right Hwannie?”  
    Junghwan sighed, “Ok hyungs.” The dancer looked at his phone as he gasped, “Oh no! I’m late to practice. See you later hyungs.”  
    Jeongwoo and Yeongue sighed as they watched their maknae rush off to the practice rooms. They waited for a few moments before turning around to head home. As they walked, an idea popped into Jeongwoo’s head. He smirked at Yeongue as he teased, “A little birdie told me that you are going out with Yoonbin hyung after school today.”  
    Yeongue cheeks went pink as he rolled his eyes, “One, the little birdie was me. Two, it is just a hangout between friends.”  
    Jeongwoo raised an eyebrow, “Sure it is, and my name is Bob.”  
    This time, it was Yeongue’s turn to groan. He shoved Jeongwoo a bit as they made their way towards the gate. “Well, for now, we got bigger problems.” The singer nudged his head towards the gate, “The mysterious cute boy is causing people to block the gate.”  
    Jeongwoo shifted his eyes towards the crowd of girls blocking the gate. Their screams were so loud that Jeongwoo felt like crying at the thought of crossing through that. Instead, he grabbed Yeongues hand and nodded solemnly, “Let’s do this.”  
    Yeongue held in his laughter as he played along, “Ok. If I start dragging you back, leave me behind.”  
    Jeongwoo gasped dramatically, “I could never! It’s either both of us or none of us.”  
    Yeongue rolled his eyes playfully, “Ok, let’s go.”  
    The two boys ran into the crowd hand in hand. There were a few times where they were almost separated, but they could finally feel themselves nearing the end of the crowd.  
    Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the crowd, “Jeongwoo?  
    Jeongwoo spun around and was suddenly faced with a sight he thought he would never see.  
    “H-Haru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Sorry again for the wait... >.<  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter(even if it is a buid up)  
> Please leave any comments, critiques, or ideas you have for me cause I love reading them~ :D


	10. Chapter Nine (Playing with Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghun just wants to know why everyone keeps leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry! I haven't been active on AO3 for a while. I swear it isn't because I stopped liking YGTB but rather just cause I haven't had the time to write. SO to make up for it, this chapter is quite long :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

   

* * *

 

    Seunghun watched Jihoon rush to the door in confusion. The singer wracked his brain for any way he could have scared the other male but came up empty. He hopefully called out, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

    Jihoon looked at him for a moment before looking away. “See you.”

    Seunghun knew the dancer was lying immediately. He might as well have screamed no with the avoidance of eye contact as he quickly exited the apartment.

    Then he was alone.

    Seunghun ran a hair through his hair in frustration. He wondered what he could have done to scare Jihoon like that. A small voice in the back of his head told him, ‘ _It’s just you. Byunggon left too. Why wouldn’t Jihoon?_ ’

    Seunghun slumped on his couch as he thought about the past few weeks. Ever since Byunggon had called him, Seunghun had spent all his time with Jihoon. It had become a way to get the older rapper off his mind. It was the first time that the best friends had fought for more than a week, and Seunghun was at a loss of what to do. He briefly thought, ‘ _If it weren’t for Hyunsuk…_ ’

    Seunghun quickly got up before he could continue his thought. He walked to his bedroom as he thought of something to keep his mind off their situation. When he remembered that Doyoung was off school today, he quickly called the young student as he laid on his bed.

    “Seunghun hyung?”

    “Hey, Doyoungie! Could you come over for a bit? I was hoping to talk to you.”

    Seunghun could hear Doyoung hesitate for a few seconds before he reluctantly agreed, “Okay hyung. Is everything ok?”

    Seunghun joked sadly, “Not really maknae, but right now all I need is my favourite dongsaeng.”

    “Be there in ten.”

    Seunghun hung up and let his phone fall from his hands onto the soft mattress. He felt himself drown in his thoughts as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 

    _“Hello?”_

_Seunghun stood in his living room in confusion. Jihoon had gone to borrow a shirt from his bedroom. The older singer decided to use the opportunity to check his phone. Byunggon had called yesterday and only left a text that said, ‘We need to talk.’_

_“Hey Seunghun, are you free to talk right now?” Byunggon’s rough voice sent shivers up Seunghun’s spine._

_“Not really, but we can talk tomorrow when you come over? It’s bestie night so we can just talk then.”_

_“It has to be today.”_

_Seunghun ran a hand through his hair. “Well, you have five minutes before my guest returns.”_

_“We need to stop being friends.”_

****

**** **_Pour the gasoline._ **

****

_“Is this your way of confessing? Hyunsukkie surely wouldn’t appreciate that” Seunghun teased._

_“Seunghun. I’m serious.”_

_Usually, when Byunggon said that, Seunghun would listen immediately. But somehow the singer knew that this wasn’t something he wanted to hear. So, he continued to tease the older male. “Hey serious, I’m Seunghun.”_

_“Seunghun, please.”_

_“Byunggon~” Seunghun couldn’t help but whine at the request._

_“Was Doyoung with you last night?”_

_“No…”_

_“Is he there now?”_

_“Yes. He is here.”_

_“Where is he right now?”_

_“He is sleeping right now,” Seunghun felt like groaning at all the questions sent his way._

_“Good. Hyunsuk is as well...he said you are in love with me.”_

**_Light the match._ **

_“He said what?”_

_“I know Seunghun, it’s weird and stupid. I don’t know where he got that from. But, he still feels like you do for some reason.”_

_Seunghun tried to keep his voice steady. “He should know better by now.”_

_“I told him that we are just friends. In fact, you are practically a brother to me now.”_

**_Throw the spark._ **

****

_“Exactly.”_

_“But he won’t believe me. He keeps talking about the way you look at me and weird things like that. He’s doesn’t trust my feelings for him. Instead, he acts like your non-existent feelings for me are more important.”_

_Seunghun couldn’t help but scoff, “You guys have been dating for a year already, he should have more confidence in himself.”_

_“Exactly. Don’t get me wrong, you are great Hun. But I love him. I love the way he dresses up in whatever he wants to. I love the way he doesn’t care what other people think. I love the way he is ridiculous and spontaneous. I love the way he tries to pretend he doesn’t care when he has the softest heart in the world. I love him. Which is why if this friendship makes him insecure, I will end it.”_

****

**_Watch it crash and burn._ **

****

_“Gon, you know that isn’t the answer.”_

_“But I’ll do anything for him. Seunghun, I care about you a lot. We’ve been friends since we were children. Yet he is the one I want to wake up to every morning. The one who I will die without. So this is my goodbye. Goodbye Kim Seunghun.”_

****

**_Cover it up._ **

****

_“Fine. Do what you want.”_

****

**_Don’t let anyone see it._ **

****

_Thump. Jihoon fell in front of him. “I was not! I was just waiting for him to finish his phone call. I was being polite. Polite!”_

****

**** **_Don’t let it get the oxygen it needs._ **

****

_Yedam snickered. “Sure, hyung. Now, can we just get breakfast before Seunghun hyung gets creeped out?” Seunghun reached a hand out as everything starts to blur around him._

**_Hope it dies out without what it craves…_ **

_“Let’s just forget this happened and go eat breakfast. Please.”_

****

**** **_...because all you want to do is forget._ **

* * *

 

    “Hyung? Hyung! Wake up!”   

    Seunghun wakes up with a start. Sweat trails down his forehead as he thinks about the memory that has been haunting his dreams at night. He tries to fake a smile and greets, “Hey Doyoungie. When did you get here?”

    Doyoung stared at the older, “I got here 20 minutes ago and entered your room to see you thrashing around. Are you ok?”

    “I’m fine,” Seunghun reassures. He gets up and out of bed, “I’ll take a shower since I stink. Make yourself something to eat while you wait.”

    “Ok.”

    Seunghun leaves the younger on the bed and heads to his closet to grab some clothes. After choosing his favourite set, he heads to the washroom.

* * *

 

    Seunghun entered his kitchen to see Doyoung eating some cereal. He raised an eyebrow at the scene. “You really helped yourself, didn’t you?”

    Doyoung grinned cutely, “Yup!” The younger mentally notes that Seunghun's clothes had a small BEX on them.

    Seunghun chuckled while going to grab a bowl for himself. While getting his own meal ready, he made small conversation. “So, what were you doing before I called?”

    Silence answered him.

    “Doyoung… what were you doing?”

    “I may or may not have been getting ready to go out with Yedam hyung….”

    Seunghun felt guilt overcome him. “Doyoung! Why didn’t you tell me that? Maybe you can still go now. I can call Yedam-,” he rambled.

    “Hyung, it’s fine. I already called Yedam hyung, and he said it’s ok. On a completely unrelated note though, someone told me that Jihoon hyung is very upset right now. Do you have anything to do with that?”

    Seunghun sighed. “Maybe? I don’t know. All of a sudden when we were hanging out, he started acting really weird and left in a hurry.”

    “Really? What were you doing?” Cue raised eyebrows.

    “Hm. I was talking about you and how cute your performance in the third grade was-”

    “Hyung! Why would you bring that up?”

    “Hush and stop pouting child. Anyways…”

    Seunghun went on to tell Doyoung the events that led up to Jihoon’s weird behaviour. By the time he was done gushing about the smallest things Jihoon had done, both males had finished their food.    

    “So, what you are saying, is that Jihoon left in the middle of you blabbering out my dark past, and you have no idea why he is crying at home?”

    “Wait, he’s crying? Let me-”

    Doyoung pulled the older back into his seat. “Your visit isn’t going to help much right now. Instead, why don’t you tell me why he was here in the first place?” Doyoung teased while smirking.

    Seunghun tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean why? He came to hang out.”

    Doyoung sighed and spun his chair to face Seunghun, “He comes over a lot more than the average person to hang out. Is there a particular reason why?”

    Silence once again rang through the apartment.

    “Hyung. I know you and Byunggon hyung have been fighting.”

    “Doyoung, we aren’t fighting. Don’t worry.”

    _‘We can’t fight if we don’t talk.’_

    “But Hyunsuk hyung has been saying that you guys haven’t talked for a few weeks now. I’m worried hyung.”

    “Funny Hyunsuk should say that.”

    Seunghun’s eyes widened as soon as he said the statement. He quickly tried to cover it up. “Nonono! I mean that with all him and Byunggon having fun- I didn’t think he would notice! I didn’t mea-”

    “What did Hyunsuk hyung do?”

    Seunghun raised his head at Doyoung’s stern voice. He hesitated to tell the younger, but he knew that the younger wouldn’t let it go anymore. So, Seunghun spilled everything. About the phone call, about Hyunsuk’s accusations to him throughout his relationship with Byunggon, and about the texts that were left unanswered. By the time he finished, Seunghun’s breathing had become ragged.

    “Do you seriously believe Hyunsuk hyung told Byunggon hyung to avoid you?”

    “What?”

    Seunghun was taken aback. Byunggon had told him that it was Hyunsuk that was insecure, so it made sense that the fashionista had told him to cut off their friendship.

    Doyoung sighed before continuing, “Hyung, you have seen Hyunsuk hyung with his friends. He cherishes them more than anything. You know how much he cares about Jihoon hyung. Knowing this, do you honestly think that he would ever tell anyone to cut off their friendship with someone?”

    “...no.”

    “Exactly. Byunggon hyung is the one who is trying to save Hyunsuk hyung the hurt. When I went over to their house because of the entire Yedam hyung-coffee-shop fiasco, they had a fight about you and went upstairs. When Yedam hyung and I left an hour later, we could still hear Hyunsuk hyung sobbing upstairs. Byunggon hyung doesn’t want that to happen again. Stop and think about it for a second. If you could take the person you love’s hurt away and make it your own, wouldn’t you?”

    The pain in Byunggon’s voice on their phone call and the hurt in Jihoon’s eyes when he left, sprung to Seunghun’s mind. One of them overcame the other and Seunghun felt the desire to wrap his arms around him. He looked at Doyoung in the eyes.

    “I would. Every time.”

   

    **Take off the cover once more.**

   

    Doyoung smiled. “Good. Now talk to Hyunsuk hyung about this because he has no idea what’s going on. Also, try talking to Jihoon hyung tomorrow- maybe he just remembered something upsetting.”

    Seunghun returned the smile with a grin of his own. He pulled the younger in a hug as he softly spoke, “Thank you. I mean it.”

    “Anytime.”

****

    **Let it breathe again.**

* * *

 

    The next day, Seunghun was determined to find Jihoon. He had sent texts to the younger, only to be left on read. So the older was left racking his mind for anywhere he may be. It wasn’t till he ran into Junkyu though, that he remembered Jihoon saying he was meeting Mashiho at a coffee shop. Ecstatic at the idea, the singer hurriedly ended his conversation with Junkyu.

    “-and then Mashiho was like-”

    “Thanks, Junkyu! I have to go. Bye!” Seunghun exclaimed before running in the direction of the coffee shop.

   

    **Even now, it shines bright.**

* * *

 

    Seunghun turned the corner to see the coffee shop. The singer made once final sprint, hoping to catch his friend before he leaves. When he looks inside the coffee shop, he is elated to see Jihoon in there. The dancer is grabbing a coffee and heading towards a booth. Seunghun almost enters the coffee shop before he spots Jihoon sitting down in a booth…

   

_...with someone else._

   

    No, not Mashiho. But instead of the smaller male that Jihoon had claimed he was going to see, Seunghun is met with the sight of Jihoon talking to a tall foreign looking male. Jihoon laughed and pouted at the male, showing off all his charms. Seunghun took one last look before walking away with clenched fists.

   

****But beware, the fire always burns.**  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every dream and nightmare Jeongwoo has had for the past few months comes true with those two words.   
> "Hey Woo."
> 
> (aka. Haru's in Korea and Jeongwoo panics.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever I know fiuqewkdhj   
> We just are not gonna talk about my lack of updates fgiudsahk (AVOIDENCE IS KEY)  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! I notice not a lot of people check the YGTB AO3 tag anymore, so I hope you guys come and check it out often as more people release fics :D

 

* * *

 

Jeongwoo stared at the face he hadn’t expected to see in years. He took in every inch of skin, every curve of bone, and every bit of Haruto that he could get. For once, Haruto wasn’t a face defined by small squares--but was actually real. It felt like no pixilation could ever compare to the beauty Haruto was in real life. With his jeans and a striped shirt, Haruto looked like a model. If Jeongwoo had simply seen him on the streets, he would have mistaken Haruto for an idol with his good looks and expensive clothing.

Meanwhile, Jeongwoo’s words had been lost to the noise of the crowd. Haruto, confused by his boyfriend's silence, moved towards Jeongwoo with a concerned frown on his face. “Woo?”

At this point, Jeongwoo was panicking. He stared down at his own clothing--an anime shirt he had gotten from Yoonbin for his birthday. As he looked between his attire and Haruto’s, he felt more insecure with every glance. Pressured to reply, Jeongwoo blurted out, “um... hello, can I help you?”

 

Jeongwoo officially wanted to crawl into a hole forever.

 

The younger felt mortified as Haruto tilted his head in confusion before smirking. The Japanese male slowly stepped towards Jeongwoo, causing him to inch back.

“E-excuse me?” stuttered Jeongwoo, as his back hit the school fence.

Haruto placed a hand on either side of Jeongwoo, hands wrapping around the cold metal. He leaned towards Jeongwoo’s ear, only stopping when he was a few centimetres away. Jeongwoo shivered from the proximity as Haruto’s breath tickled his ear.

Haruto let out a deep chuckle as he replied to the younger’s earlier question, “Yeah, you can help me. I’m looking for my boyfriend. Happen to know where he is?”

“N-no. S-sorry.” Jeongwoo blushed bright red, fidgeting as he tried to escape Haruto’s hold.

Haruto smirked as he watched the younger squirm cutely. “His name is Jeongwoo. He is cute and short. He can sing and-”

“What the  _ hell  _ do you think you’re doing?”

Suddenly, the warmth surrounding Jeongwoo was gone as he watched Haruto get flung to the side. Replacing him was the familiar back of Yoonbin. Jeongwoo couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief at the older. “Yoonbin hyung! What are you doing here?”

The older turned around to give him a smile. “Hey, I came to pick you guys up for dinner, but then I see some creep harassing you.”

“Um, he isn’t really a creep....” Jeongwoo started to say.

Before he could finish his statement, Haruto glared at Yoonbin and shouted, “Who are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” countered Yoonbin with a raised eyebrow.

“My name is Watanabe Haruto, now let go of my boyfriend.”

“Mine is Ha Yoonbin. Jeongwoo isn’t your boyfriend.”

“Um… guys…”

“He is! We’ve been dating online for a few months now!”

“I’m one of Jeongwoo’s closest friends, and he hasn’t told me anything about you.”

“Well, I’m his boyfriend, and he never even mentioned you!”

“Guys.”

“Mr. Watanabe, I’m going to give you the chance to walk away and stop harassing my friend. I suggest you do so before I am forced to restrain you.”

“C’ mon Jeongwoo. Tell him that-”

“GUYS!!!”

Yoonbin and Haruto whipped around from their intense staring match to see Yeongue standing on the side with crossed arms. The small male glared at the two oldest males before standing on his toes to hit them both on the head. He wildly gestured as he chastised, “Stop it. You’re making Jeongwoo uncomfortable. Instead of arguing like cavemen, why don’t we just check Jeongwoo’s phone? If they were online friends, then there should be texts.”

Yoonbin had the decency to look sheepish, but Haruto glared back at Yeongue. As the Japanese male glared at him, he demanded, “Who the hell are you? Why is no one letting me hug my boyfriend? Jeongwoo, tell them you are my boyfriend.”

Jeongwoo felt himself become smaller under all the gazes. His breathing was getting heavier by the minute, and the stares of all the strangers passing by only made it worse. He felt anxiety pile up as he squeaked out, “Haru is my boyfriend, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys.”

“Jeongwoo, do you mind letting us see your phone first? Just to be sure.”

Jeongwoo couldn’t help but relax at the familiarity and warmth in Yeongue’s tone. His best friend stared at him with a soft smile on his face, as if sensing how uncomfortable Jeongwoo was with the situation. Jeongwoo gave a small smile back and held out his phone.

It only took Yeongue a few moments to find their texts, despite Haruto being saved as Jaehwan hyung. Jeongwoo wasn’t sure whether to be scared or proud that Yeongue was able to tell who was real and not that quickly, but for now, he was simply thankful.

“Yoonbin hyung, you can let Haruto-ssi hug Jeongwoo now,” announced Yeongue after a few moments.

At the words, Haruto lept to embrace Jeongwoo. Jeongwoo couldn’t help but laugh at the change in moods from his boyfriend. The younger buried his face in the older male's chest as he tried not to think about the differences between them.

After watching the couple hug and laugh for a few minutes, Yeongue had finally had enough. “Ok, break it up, you lovebugs,” demanded Yeongue as he plied them apart.

Yoonbin laughed as he pulled Yeongue away from the couple. “Well, now we know how Jeongwoo feels. Right babe?” he noted.

“Babe?” Jeongwoo exclaimed. “You two are dating?”

Yeongue glared at Yoonbin a bit before smiling nervously at Jeongwoo. “Not that hyung was supposed to proclaim it to the world, but yes.”

“You never told me you traitor!” Jeongwoo exclaimed with a dramatic hand on his chest.

“Well, you never told me about Haru, so we’re even,” countered Yeongue.

Jeongwoo laughed at the reply as Haruto began to whine about the newly acquired information. Jeongwoo shyly teased the Japanese male. “Haru, it’s your fault for being jealous of anything that looks at me.”

“But I should be the only one looking at you!”

Jeongwoo rolled his eyes and felt all his insecurities fade away at the stupidity of his boyfriend. The shorter quickly pecked his boyfriend on the cheek before muttering a small, “Shut up Haru.”

The glee on Haruto’s face at the contact made all the embarrassment worth it.

* * *

 

“Haru, I’m breaking up with you.”

“What’s the problem with putting anchovies on pizza??”

A few hours after the meeting, the four boys had decided to go out for dinner together. After a few moments, the boys decided to get individual pizzas to avoid Jeongwoo kicking his boyfriend. Yeongue tried to ignore the two in front of him as he turned to face Yoonbin.

“Hyung, would you like some?” Yeongue asked the older with a big smile on his face.

Yoonbin softly smiled back as he replied, “Only if we switch.”

Yeongue nodded eagerly and gave Yoonbin a slice of his pizza before Yoonbin turned to give him a part of his own. The boyfriends smiled at each other as Yeongue reached for Yoonbin’s hand and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

“Well, don’t mind if I do.”

“GET OFF MY BELOVED, YOU HEATHEN!”

Yeongue sighed as their peaceful moment was ruined by HaJeongwoo for the nth time tonight. He turned towards their side of the table to see Jeongwoo standing on his chair as he held his pizza far away from Haruto. The Japanese male was running around trying to grab it, almost toppling the chair in the process.

“Babe, we have to share in a relationship!” Haruto argued.

Jeongwoo glared at his boyfriend as he countered, “Not my pizza, no!”

“Would you rather share your lips?”

“I swear to god Haruto. I will text Mashiho to send you back to Japan.”

“No, you wouldn’t. You love me too much.”

“Try me, you pizza thief.”

Despite his statement, Jeongwoo got down from the chair and begrudgingly gave Haruto a slice of his pizza. As he pouted and sulked about the loss of his slice, Haruto kissed him on the cheek as he grinned. “See babe? You share your pizza, and I share my lips. We all win!”

Jeongwoo turned bright red, and he shoved Haruto off his chair. “Sure, sure. Just eat already.”

Haruto grinned as he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Three pairs of eyes turned towards Yoonbin at the sound.

The oldest rubbed his neck guiltily as he asked, “Do you guys mind if I take this?”

Yeongue shot a quick glare at the sight of HaJeongwoo shaking their heads in disappointment before telling his boyfriend. “Don’t worry. Just go answer and come back.”

Yoonbin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend as he got up to leave. He pecked Yeongue on the lips before whispering a quick, “I love you” and stepping outside.

Yeongue watched his boyfriend leave with a smile on his face, before whipping around to glare at the two in front of him. “Can’t you guys let him take a phone call?” he asked.

“But Gue! We were having such a good time, and you said no phones at the table,” Jeongwoo countered while sticking out his tongue at his best friend.

The two best friends argued back and forth for a few minutes, not noticing their pizza slices slowly go missing.

“It’s literally impossible for you to have enough spoons to take over the world.”

“But you have a superpower so, you could just make more with your spoon telekinesis!”

“Jeongwoo, this is a spoo- wait. Where did my pizza go?”

Jeongwoo, noticing the absence of a few slices of his own, whips around towards his boyfriend. Haruto is quietly looking at a poster on the wall, but Jeongwoo knows better. He grabs Haruto by the shoulder and spins him around. At the sudden movement, Haruto shouts and drops his pizza.

“Haru! That’s my pizza!” Jeongwoo whines.

Haruto looks at his boyfriend guiltily, “Sorry Woo. I was hungry.”

Yeongue goes to comment on his own missing pizza but is distracted by the squeaking of the chair beside him. “Yoonbin hyung? Who called?”

Yoonbin stares down at the table as he shakes a bit. Whether it was out of anger or fright- Yeongue had yet to figure out. Before he can ask, Yoonbin looks up at Jeongwoo and declares what happened.

“Jihoon called. Jyunhao’s back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope it wasn't too horrid for your eyes. HaJeongwoo finally met~ YAYYY!  
> Anyways, feel free to leave any critiques, ideas, or suggestions in the comments!   
> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a critiques or ideas for the story, I would love to hear them. So feel free to comment. Most importantly, thank you for reading this!


End file.
